


Runner-up

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Apparently Grace gave up on trying.
Relationships: Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326/Grace Day | Traveler 0027
Kudos: 12





	Runner-up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

In a way, Trevor and Philip sort of share the adult version of bunk beds—Trevor’s loft is stacked right on top of the small enclosure Philip uses for a bedroom. Most of the time, that arrangement works out perfectly. It isn’t _entirely_ soundproof, but Philip’s a generally quiet roommate, and Trevor’s a fairly deep sleeper. It helps that his new body is young and healthy; it has no trouble slipping off into engaging dreams and sleeping right through the night. When he wakes up in the morning, he feels truly _rested_, even though he can hear the unusual rustle of movement beneath him. 

He deliberately doesn’t read into it. Philip’s due some privacy. With a wide yawn, Trevor squirms out of bed and heads down the stairs, ready for some breakfast. He doesn’t even bother putting on socks—the shocking cold of the cement against his bare feet is a subtle thrill that he enjoys. It’s like a cold shower—uncomfortable but invigorating. He heads towards the shelf of dry cereal but doesn’t make it very far. 

Philip’s door slides open, and Trevor turns to say, “Good morning—” except that it’s not Philip. 

Grace wanders out in a pair of baggy pants and an oversized button-up undone all the way to her naval. Trevor has one quick glance at the smooth expanse of her chest, exposed right between her breasts, before his gaze snaps back up to her face. She’s still doing up the buttons as she glances at him, bluntly returning, “Good morning.”

Trevor blinks. Philip squeezes out behind Grace, thankfully fully dressed. The implication’s still obvious. Philip’s cheeks flush, and he gives Trevor a sheepish look, muttering, “Sorry, I...”

“Pfft,” Grace cuts in, rolling her eyes. “Don’t apologize. He knows he was my first choice.”

“Uh...”

Finished straightening her collar, Grace finger-combs her black hair down and shoots Trevor a curt wave. She even tells him, “See you at school, Trev.” Then she’s marching out. Philip looks after her, wide-eyed. Then he shrugs helplessly at Trevor. Trevor understands. Human beings have certain urges, and both Philip and Grace have limited circles. He’s not upset. 

He fetches the cereal and comes to pour them both a bowl, resisting the childish urge to ask Philip how it was.


End file.
